RIP Best Friend
by iheartmuusic
Summary: Dedicated to a girl at my school who died of a drunk driving incident on her birthday three days ago. RIP dearest. Don't be to harsh on reviews, because this was written to express my feelings, not to be some dramatic story.


**A/N: Hey guys. So today at school, I found out that a friend of mine had died from a drunk driving incident on her birthday. After finding out this horrible, I didn't know what to do, so as soon as I got home, I went straight to my computer to type this story. Hope you enjoy it… I guess. Btw, the picture is an image of cherry blossoms. Due to my horrible editing skills, you might not see it that way. **

**Leaf: Me**

**May: Friend of girl who died**

**Dawn: Girl who died**

**Misty: Friend of mine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

With the sun shining and the birds chirping, it was looking to be a fine spring day. The cherry blossom petals scattered through the the sky, flittering and pattering in the distance. All seem perfect, all seemed right.

"Alrighty class, today we will be working on the acting out different parts of Shakespeare's, _Twelfth Night_." The teacher put up at paper and pinned it to the board. "These are you're groups and the scene you'll be acting. Have fun!"

Leaf's green eyes darted from the paper to the classroom. Considering the fact that she sat in the front of the class, and remembered to wear her contacts, there was no need for her to get up. She discovered that she was in a group with her two friends, Misty and May, along with some other people she didn't really know so well. Leaf walked over to Misty's desk, where her group was beginning to form up and discuss the play.

"Hey Misty!" Leaf chirped, happy they were in the same group. "Hey!" Leaf pointed to May's desk that was empty. "Where's May?"

Misty shrugged, her Caribbean blue eyes curious as Leaf. "I don't know. It's okay, she's always late anyways." The two laughed.

After settling down into their groups, the individuals each discussed the play and the best way to direct it. Misty and Leaf decided to pair up and play the same person. One would play the emotional side of the character while the other would play the manly side. The girl with many freckles would play the fool. The boy with a deep voice would play the hopeless romantic. The shy girl with wispy blonde hair would play one of the counts.

Right before they began to get up and leave for class, May rushed in. Her blue eyes were swollen and red, like she cried herself to sleep. Her eyes darted everywhere and wouldn't stay in one spot. She looked pale and scared, as if something bad was going to happen. Running up to the teacher, May whispered a few words. The teacher let out a gasp before giving the blue-eyed brunette a hug. Signing the note May had given her, the teacher gave a whispered speech that made the brunette shake. May gave a slight nod before running up to her friends, Leaf and Misty.

"Hey guys." May croaked. "Let's go to homeroom now." Leaf and Misty gave each other a confused look before giving May a hug. Holding each other's hands, they walked to homeroom together. With every step, May got more shaky and shaky. She clutched the white beanie with a pink poke ball tighter and tighter. When May passed a few of the cheerleading girls (who wear also clutching similar beanies), she instantly ran towards them and gave them a hug, her tears flowing freely. Leaf and Misty tried to pry off May, but her tight grip wouldn't allow it. Drew, May's boyfriend, intervened. When they asked what happened Drew gave this response.

"Go to homeroom. Everything will be explained there." He tossed the girls a couple of white and pink beanies and told them to hold them.

"Leaf." Misty whispered. "I'm scared. What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Leaf whispered back. "Drew is never this sad, and May never cries like that. EVER!" Checking her backpack, Leaf realized she left her jacket at her English class. With 5 minutes remaining until homeroom, she put her stuff down and dashed to go get her jacket. Running into the classroom, looking extremely flushed, she grabbed her jacket and quickly sprinted back, not wanting to miss homeroom. Then she bumped into someone. Hard. Leaf let out a small whimper, whereas the man gave a grunt. She looked up to see him.

Paul Shinji.

He graduated two years ago, leaving a series of records for football and basketball, and pretty much lead every single sports team into finals, creating a remarkable legacy. Students from every school in Sinnoh knew of the "lavender haired demon" with black, piercing eyes. Although there was one girl that soften his eyes into a gushy puddle of chocolate brown.

Dawn Hikari.

She was in Leaf's grade, a senior. With her perfect body frame, beautiful long midnight tresses and those alluring dark blue eyes, she was one of the prettiest and nicest girls at school. Everyone knew her, and everyone wanted to be her friend. She was the most popular girl, the most athletic, and although she wasn't the smartest, she tried. Head of the cheerleading team since junior year; she has also left a great legacy. Winning regions, states, championships with her smiles and grace. Leaf and Dawn were somewhat close friends.

Paul looked confused before dusting off his pants and helping the girl up with his free hand. In his other hand he had a bouquet of carnations, Dawn's favorite flower.

"Do you know where Dawn's homeroom is?" Paul asked, rather blunting. Leaf nodded.

"Yeah, it's next to mine."

"Take me there."

"Do I have a choice?"

Paul smirked. "No."

Leaf sighed and reluctantly took him. She didn't understand how someone as bubbly and happy as Dawn could love a sarcastic jerk like him. But whatever. Leaf wasn't one to judge on relationships. After all, she hasn't had a boyfriend. Heck, she was a senior who hasn't even been kissed yet! Leaf learned that yesterday was Dawn's birthday, and Paul missed it because he was busy writing a 10-paged essay for some class he took, so he was planning of surprising her. After stopping in front of her homeroom, 332, Leaf gave a quick wave and walked to her homeroom, 334. Looking at her watch she realized she arrived just on time.

Taking her seat, she found that May was in her usual seat, clutching the beanie and rocking back and forth. The homeroom teacher was rubbing May's back, in an attempt to calm her down, which wasn't really working.

"May. What's wrong?" Leaf whispered. May tried to say words, but nothing came out. The teacher sighed and shook his head, a few tears falling out as well.

"I need to make an announcement. Attention everyone!" The teacher boomed, gaining everyone's attention. He picked up a piece of paper that the vice principal had placed early.

"I'm sorry to inform you all, but there was a death of a student yesterday. On March 3rd, 2013, at around 7:00 pm, Miss Dawn Hikari was killed by a drunk driver and dragged about 3 blocks before she died." Gasp of shock were heard through out the classroom. May let out a loud sob before crying again, burying her head into her beanie. Misty looked grief-stricken, and fell to the ground. Leaf clutched the girl next to her and tears slowly began to fall.

"Miss Hikari will be greatly missed, but her legacy will not be erased. She has done countless things for the school, and organized many events. The family wishes that any money you would want to donate be donated to the school's cheer team, sports program, and for senior prom. A ceremony will be held for her on March 16th."

"FUCK THIS!" A manly voice yelled. "THIS… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Leaf ran outside to see Paul punching the wall and yelling various curse words. Clutching the flowers and yelling Dawn's name over and over again, he fell to the ground, sobbing and absolutely shocked. He was shaking all over, various petals falling around him. His black eyes were now brown, swirling with such emotion I've never seen.

Confusion.

Greif.

Anger.

Lonelyness.

Love.

Shattered Hope.

My legs unknown to me, kicked into gear and I ran towards him with tears falling down my face. I couldn't understand why I felt this way. All the pain, all this sorrow, these emotions that we're bottled up inside me exploded. I wasn't even close to the girl, but after seeing Paul's display of affection towards her, something clicked. I latched onto Paul tightly, along with Misty and May, and we cried and cried and cried. All these emotions and feelings of sadness filled the hallway, causing everyone who was there to just drop down and sob.

Out of all the people in the world, why her? She was so full of life and joy, and had a promising future ahead of her. She had gotten jobs as a career as a model, and was a Grand Festival winner as least twice. She had so much ahead of her, and it all came to a stop when she got hit.

Clutching my beanie, standing up and wiping the tears, I promised to do something, anything, to just show that this was wrong. That I cared.

**~xoOox~**

**Two Weeks Later**

_To the relatives and friends of Dawn Hikari,_

_ Shock. _

_ That's all you must be feeling now, and I completely understand why. Dawn was probably one of the greatest students here at our high school, and she made the greatest impact on everyone. It's sad to say that her death has now created a sudden spark against drunk driving, and awareness for that should've happened sooner. That's why we created the Hikari Pledge. It goes like this._

_/Under the sun and the moon,_

_I promise to keep this pledge in my head like a tune._

_I, (name) will always remember Dawn Hikari when I pick up a glass of alcohol, and vow to never drive while drunk for as long as I live. /_

_ Everyone here can't imagine what you're going through right now, and just know that we are here for you, and we'll get through this eventually._

_Love,_

_Everyone at Jefferson High_

"Now, would you all please rise, and say you're last words to Dawn." The crowds of mourners, draped in black each take their turns to the open casket where Dawn laid. Canon in D, also known as "Dawn's favorite song" was played. Leaf grudgingly made her way to the casket, with Misty in front of her and Paul behind her. They had the privileged of going first.

"You know, Dawn wanted to play this at our wedding we were we older." Paul muttered silently, his fist shaking slightly. Leaf turned her head and gave a small smile.

"You guys sure had everything planned out." Leaf whispered. She took a big step as May went up.

Paul snorted. "This wasn't part of it." Leaf widened her eyes.

"I didn't mean that!" She whispered harshly. Paul gave her a look.

"I know that." Paul chuckled. "Dawn was right, you take things way to seriously." Leaf widened her eyes.

"She said that about me?" Paul nodded his head. Before she could say anything else, it was her turn to go up. Leaf sighed before slowly walking towards the casket. Dawn's eyes were closed, her skin pale, but she still radiated such beauty words couldn't describe. It didn't look like she was dead, but she was sleeping, waiting for her prince to awaken her with a kiss. Leaf let a small tear fall.

"Hey Dawn." She whispered. "Even though we weren't the closet of friends, know that…" Leaf gave a small sniffle before continuing.

"You didn't deserve this. And I freaking love you. You were the best non close friend I've ever had." Leaf laid down the beanie that Drew gave her. It had a little green spot because Leaf assumed that many people were going to throw their beanies in and she wanted everyone to know which was her beanie. "You didn't deserve to die. Not like this." She whispered.

After looking at Dawn for the last time, she walked away slowly, almost drifting away from everything. It wasn't until Dawn's mother came up to her that she snapped out of her trance.

"Leafia. It's nice to see you could make it." Leaf gave a curt nod.

"It's the least I could do Miss. I'm truly sorry for you're lost." Dawn's mother gave a sad smile.

"Thank you for your condolences dear." She pulled out a letter from her pocket. "This is for you. I found it in a pile of Dawn's stuff. Please, take it." Leaf, confused, took the letter anyways. She slowly opened it and read it to herself.

_My dearest Leafia,_

_ Hey there Leafy! How are things going? Have I ever told you that I think you're a really cool person? Truth be told, I've always wanted to be you're friend actually. You're so mature and calm, while I'm just here waving my pom poms around and smiling with a fake smile. _

_ I really admire you. You seem perfect without trying. You don't do much around school, yet everyone knows your name. As for me, I had to work my way to the top,. You did it naturally._

_ Haha! This actually sounds really embarrassing, but I think I really love you. LIKE A SISTER. Oh gosh, if Paul found out I said I love you to someone else, he'd go CRAZY! Hehe._

_ I was planning to give this to you after we graduate, because if I gave it to you know, you would have freaked out and thought I was a creep… which I am. LOL JK I'M NOT._

"_Friends forever, okay! There's nothing that can break out bond, I'm always with you!"_

_With LOTS of LOOOOOOOVE,_

_Dawn_

**~xoOox~**

**Eight Years Later**

"Mommy!" a 4-year-old boy yelped, clutching a purple rat in her hands. "It's sick!" Leaf looked at her son with concern. His jade green eyes were coated with tears, and his straw brown hair similar to his mothers was messy. Leaf sighed and picked up the pokemon and brought it to her lab.

"Mommy. It won't die… right?" Leaf sighed.

"I don't know Trent." Leaf bent down to her son's height. "Why don't you play with Samuel? I'll take care of this pokemon, alrighty?" Her son, Trent, gave a small nod before running off to find his twin brother.

Leaf quickly went to work on the pokemon. Gave it pills, sprayed on various potions and antidotes, and washed it as well. In a matter of minutes the Ratatta was healthy and vibrant, almost as if nothing happened. Leaf sighed and let the pokemon go. Just another regular day at the Oak residence. Her husband, Gary would be out researching and she would play nurse and take care of the kids while she was gone. Seeing her phone beep, Leaf looked at her phone and realized it was time for her to go. She picked up a bouquet of pink carnations, grabbed her two kids, and headed out the door to the cemetery.

It was a nice, sunny day, much like it was eight years ago. The sun was shining, but the clouds that were appearing in the sky hid a different story. Trent, her younger twin clung tightly to his mother while Samuel, with his auburn hair and green eyes ran straight ahead, laughing about some joke. When the clouds would cover the sun he'd run back towards his mom, screaming bloody murder.

Arriving towards her destination, two tombstones underneath a cherry blossom tree, Leaf told her children to go climb the tree while she did some "adult business" . After her children were high enough, she dropped down on one knee and began to sob. Her fingers traced the words on the tombstone, the first one with the words _Dawn Hikari 1995-2013 _and the second one _Paul Shinji 1993-2014. _Their tombstones we're connected, sharing the same quote that Leaf found in the letter Dawn had wrote her "_There's nothing that can break our bond, I'm always with you.". _

She placed the carnations in front of both tombstones and began to talk to them. Not like they would hear anything, but it helped. She told them about Trent and Samuel, her pride and joy and all the trouble they got into. Samuel was much like his father, trying to woo girls, whereas Trent was the quiet and shy type, and girls liked him because of that. She told them how May and Drew had a girl who's middle name was Dawn, and that May was recovering slowly. She told them the funny story of how Ash tried to propose to Misty, but ended up dropping the ring into the batter of cupcakes, causing him to force feed them all to her. They didn't laugh, but the wind would pick up on something funny, or it would go quiet on something sad. When she talked about her personal problems, the wind would lightly play with her hair.

"MOMMY!" Samuel yelled, running towards Leaf. She sighed, dusted off her pants, and walked towards her kid.

"What's up Samuel?" she questioned.

"It's SAM mommy!" the 4 year old groaned. He handed Leaf a white beanie.

"What's this?" Lea inquired. She flipped it over to reveal a pink pokeball imprinted on the front, and a green stain off on the side.

Holy…

"Samuel." Leaf asked, deadly serious. "Where did you get this?" Samuel started to tear up, surprised his mother was so scary. Leaf softened up slightly when she saw this.

"The pretty… the lady." Samuel stuttered, nervous under his mothers gaze.

"The who? Samuel you have to tell me who gave you this." Leaf said, her voice deathly serious.

"The pretty lady with blue hair! She's behind you!" Samuel yelled, crying his eyes out. Leaf immediately turned around to see her.

Dawn Hikari.

"Dawn…" she whispered, slowly walking to the ghostly figure. She looked pale, almost see through, but radiated such beauty. Leaf looked at her hands and realized that she still had the beanie. She pushed it towards Dawn.

"I believe this is yours." Leaf whispered quietly. Dawn gave a small smile, shook her head, and pushed it back towards Leaf.

"You want me to… keep it?" Dawn nodded her head, happy that Leaf understood. Slowly Dawn began to fade, becoming translucent.

"Wait!" Leaf called out "Dawn, come back! Please." Dawn gave a small smile and walked towards the tombstone. There, stood Paul, a similar translucent shade and next to him, a two boys with blue hair, one with black eyes and the other with blue, and a girl with curly lavender hair and blue eyes. They all looked happy, and at peace.

Dawn gave Leaf a small wave. The wind picked up and her and her family disappeared, cherry blossom leaves dancing in the wind. Leaf dropped to the ground, shocked. Did this just happen? Picking up the beanie that fell, a small post it fell out. Curiously, Leaf picked it up. In neat handwriting, a simple message was written.

_Oh Leafy! I told you already, I'm always here for you. Keep being strong, dearest! _

Leaf gave a small smile. That sounds like something Dawn would say. Flipping it over, another message was written, but it a somewhat sloppy font.

_You cry to much. Loser._

Leaf scoffed at that note. It was obviously Paul. How they did it, Leaf would never know. But did it matter to her? Not really.

The best friends that were never even close. But they're bond couldn't be broken now, matter what happened. Death couldn't break them, it only made them stronger.

Leaf gave a smile to the tombstones. "Rest in Peace… best friend."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Reviews please? I only wrote this story to express my emotions, so don't be to harsh. **

**Notes: The events that took place are true. Well, everything before the funeral did actually happen. No words were changed, everything happened like that. RIP my dearest angel, we were those best friends that weren't even close. You'll be truly missed.**

**Jefferson High is a random school name I chose btw.**


End file.
